Ghost Hunt Fanfiction: The Businesswoman and the Narcissist
by Jira03
Summary: Mai Taniyama is a young business tycoon in England and plans to expand her business to Japan but something came up and she is forced to hire some psychic investigators to aide her. Unexpectedly, she meet the whole group of Shibuya Psychic Research and their Narcissistic Boss, Kazuya Shibuya.
1. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (1)

***ENGLAND**

A certain young woman massaged her temples as she look at the report from her servants from the Miyama Mansion. Because of anger, she threw the papers to the wall.

"Haunted?! It was only left in the open for 53 years! You say it's Haunted?!" the young woman screamed and mess her hair not caring for her image.

"My Lady, I already checked the house and I can assure you that the mansion is really strange." the old man in front of her stated and bowed his head in order not to see his Lady's scary expression.

The young woman stopped pulling her hair and look at her butler. She sighed and went back to her seat. This is the first project she had to expand her Business Empire to Japan but it failed because the location is haunted. She sighed again and tap her finger against her office table. She already have her butler confirmed the things there and he said that the mansion is really strange. That means the mansion is really Haunted. Her butler, though old, is a medium and she believed in his abilities.

"Are you able to get rid of it?"

"I am incompetent, My Lady. However, im suggesting you to hire some investigators or exorcists to get the mansion cleaned from all spirits." the old man answered.

The young woman look at her butler and sighed again. Although her butler is a medium, he is trained to aid the Clorance Family and not ti be a psychic researcher nor exorcist so she understand him. In the end, she just nodded and walked to the door to leave.

"Hire a low-profiled but reliable company to help us in this case. Don't hire those big companies for us not to attract the media. I will personally fly to Japan and join the investigation."

"But My Lady--!"

"I'm going next week. Uncle is coming back next month from his vacation so in case I still don't return the moment he's here, tell him that I need a vacation."

The butler sighed at his Lady's stubbornness and just obey his Lady's instructions.

"My Lady, Your Uncle, The Prime Minister recommended the spirit medium celebrity, Masako Hara to join the investigation." the butler said following his Miss.

"Medium Celebrity?"

"Yes, My Lady. I heard she's one of the best in Japan. Shes is also your 3rd cousin since her Father and your Uncle are 2nd cousins."

"Oh. Invite her if she's really capable. Tell her it's a secret in investigation. Dont let her attract any nuisances."

**SHIBUYA PSYCHIC RESEARCH, SHIBUYA, JAPAN**

Kazuya Shibuya glanced at the envelop sealed with wax. There is a crest on it that attract his attention the first time he saw it. A crest of Water Lotus. A letter from UK's former Prime Minister's Mansion. He already read the contents of the letter and is on his way to tell the others about the case the Former Prime Minister offered. With his black notebook and the envelop, he opened the office's door and saw his colleagues enjoying their chat in his entertainment room.

"Can you be more quieter?" he coldly said to them and slam the door closed behind him.

All of his co-workers shut their mouth up and Yasuhara Osamu, Kazuya's assistant, went to the kitchen to prepare a new batch of tea. Kazuya took his usual spot and opened his black notebook. Yasuhara cam back with his tray of tea and serve them. Kazuya sil his tea and frown at the average taste of Yasuhara's tea. The assistant just luagh and scratched his neck.

"We have a case." Kazuya said attracting his colleagues' attention.

"We are invited to investigate a mansion in Suwa Province. There are many sightings of spirits and paranormal activities inside the mansion. And disappearance of people are also eminent. 6 months ago, a teenager disappeared while playing test of courage with his friends. Rescuers came to search for him but a 21-year-old volunteer also disappeared while searching."

Masako who is beside him gasped as she look at him.

"Excuse me, are you referring to the Miyama Mansion?"

"Yes. Did you got an invitation too?"

"Yes, you are right. My father gave me an invitation saying that its from his 2nd cousin. I was about to request help from you but I never thought that you will get one too." Masako Hara answered as she took out an envelop from her sleeve.

"By the way, who's the client? " Takigawa Houshou asked as he picked the envelope.

The others follow and glance at crest. The all gasped at the water lotus seal on the red wax that had sealed the envelope.

"No way..."

"UK's Former Prime Minister." Kazuya answered confirming the thoughts of everyone.

**SUWA PROVINCE**

Mai Taniyama woke up early and do her morning routines. She is currently staying in Suwa Province's Hotel and was planning to head towards the Miyama Mansion to begin the investigation. She came from England last night and decided to stay in a Hotel because there is no transportation going to the Mansion. She head out using the hotel's car but she didn't expect the car to malfunction halfway through the journey. So Mai decided to get her luggage and walk but she gave up minutes later because her calf hurt due to her high heeled shoes.

"Ugh." Mai groaned and took off her shoes. She forgot to bring some flats and she dont have anything suitable to wear. She sighed and sit on a big stone. She wish there will be a car for her to ride on. She was about to call the Mansion's Butler but she heard a car coming.

Lin's car was leading the other car towards the Miyama Mansion when he saw a young woman sitting on a stone beside the street. She has her baggage and heels beside her and she's waving her hands signalling them to stop. The other car also stop when Lin stopped his car. The young woman went to the driver's side barefoot and smiled at Lin.

"Excuse me, Im heading to Suwa Province's Miyama Mansion. Can you please give me a ride, sir?"

Kazuya who is in the passenger's seat in the back of Lin's car look at the woman outside. She is wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt paired with long black coat. She look rich but she was barefooted and have some blisters on her feet. John Brown, who is beside Lin also look at the young woman and pitied her.

"Hop in." Kazuya said and made a space for the maiden to sit on.

Lin got out of the car and put Mai's luggage at the back of the car. Mai saw the equipments in it and when the door closed, she got into the car and sit beside Kazuya. John look at the back passenger's seat and saw his boss and a beautiful young woman sitting on the opposite sides.

"Hello, I'm John Brown. I'm a Catholic Priest. Nice to meet you." John said and bowed.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you. You seem young to be a priest." Mai said not minding the other person's Kansai Accent.

"Not really, I'm only 21 years old." John Brown laughed.

"Oh. The young man beside you is our Bos-- oh Narumi Kazou, our Boss's assistant and the man beside me is Lin Koujo. Are you also here for the case in Miyama Mansion?"

"Yes. I came here from England because of it. I assumed you're Shibuya Psychic Research, yes?"

"Yes!"

The youth beside her narrowed his eyes as he look at the young woman beside him. _She's from England?_

**MIYAMA MANSION**

The servants greeted the visitors as the passengers of the two cars came out of the vehicle. The butler was surprised that the Miss came out of the car. _I thought the Miss is on a hotel's car? Why is she on SPR's car?_

The butler hurriedly walk towards her and greeted her. Mai just smiled at her and handed him her luggage. The other servants assists the SPR and lead them to their rooms. There are many rooms in the Mansion but SPR insisted having 2 rooms for them. They also requested a room for their base. The butler was about to lead Mai to the Master's room but she insisted on staying in the room beside SPR. She saw her cousin Masako Hara with the SPR but she couldnt recognise her since they never met before. She is also with the SPR so she assumed that Masako Hara joined forces with the SPR.


	2. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (2)

The Former Prime Minister hired 3 companies, Masako Hara excluded. The first one is the Shibuya Psychic Research. Although it only accepted few cases, the butler studies their cases and capabilities and saw that they're reliable and do not attract attention. Out of all ghost hunting agencies in Shibuya, the SPR is the first choice.

The second company is the National Defense Academy. The butler hired a professor that especializes in seances. She is bringing her assistant over and the butler agreed. She don't like attention and all of her seances are also successful so the butler hired her.

The 3rd company is the Minami Psychic Research Center which is being lead by Remei Minami. Although the butler knew that the center is a little bit troublesome, he still hired the company since he heard that the president is in good terms with the famous Dr. Oliver Davis. Prof. Davis is in a vacation right now and he can't get in touch with him so the butler thought that since Remei Minami took the case, he will be inviting Dr. Davis over.

After a good rest, everyone was gathered in the lounge.

"To begin, I would like to introduce everyone whom we asked to come." The butler said first.

"We have Chie Igarashi-sensei from the National Defense Academy and her assistant, Naoko Suzuki-sama."

"Masako Hara-sama, a spirit medium. We also invited Shibuya Psychic Research to join us. It is managed by Kazuya Shibuya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kazuya Shibuya." a young guy with glasses, smiled at them and greet them all.

Mai frowned at him as she sip her tea. She is sitted in a corner together with some other SPR members. _Kazuya Shibuya? According to my butler, he had a cold attitude and is very picky with the cases he accept. Where did this smiley glasses guy came from?_

Mai look at the black clad youth beside the said 'Kazuya Shibuya' and smirked.

"This is Remei Minami-sama, the president of Minami Psychic Research Center and his employee, Hideo Atsugi-sama. They also have someone to aide them. He is Dr. Oliver Davis from Britain's Society of Psychic Research."

Everyone except some certain people gasped at what the butler said. _Dr. Oliver Davis?! _Mai choked on her tea as she heard that proclamation. _Are you kidding me?! You must be joking!_

Dr. Oliver Davis is a famous scientist and a great user of Psychokinesis and ESP. He is also the President of BSPR. He never appeared on TV so no one never really know much about him including his appearance and age. And to think that he came here for a case, the others are really amazed. A certain monk from SPR is even in daze when he heard that his idol came. Mai giggled softly and drink her tea. The butler repeatedly said that this case is confidential and that they cant leave the premises without permission. After that, the others leave one by one as Minami-san brag while walking towards the door. Mai frowned at him, _What an arrogant old foggey._

Mai put on her face mask and massaged her temples. She stood up from her seat and shes the last one to exit the room. She roam around the mansion and sense many heavy emotions around. Her personal butler is right. This case is not simple. Mai remembered the moment she entered the mansion. She smelled a faint metallic odor that makes her nauseous that she had to wear face mask over her nose.

The house is like a maze. There are antiques placed in inappropriate areas, stairs going to the ceiling and unnecessary wall that is really inconvenient especially to tall people since they may bump into some excess wall.

Mai is walking in the hallway when she suddenly feel so uncomfortable. She felt a presence behind her but she saw no one when she turned around. She felt a chill seeped throuthrough her bones and ready up herself. The temperature is decreasing and hairs are up at the back of her neck. She was about to run when the door beside her suddenly opened. Mai jumped in shock and felt that the situation cane back to normal.

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai saw John and she sighed in relief. She wiped her sweat and smiled at him. The Temperature went back to its previous degree and that metallic smell also disappeared. She cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Are you okay, Taniyama-san?"

"Yes, I'm okay, John-san."

"Oh. Just call me John. Would you come in our base? It's a bit messy because we're moving in our equipment but you dont mind a cup of tea, right?"

"Yeah, okay."

Mai entered the room and saw monitirs and camera around the table. Lin Kojou is making the monitor stand as John is tidying up the couch.

"Please sit, Taniyama-san. Our boss and the others are bringing in the equipment while the others are making some tea. We're almost finished so we're taking a break."

Just as John finished talking, The door suddenly opened and a group came in carrying some equipment while Masako and 'Kazuya Shibuya' came in with trays of snacks and tea. Mai smirked and stood up to greet them. _So that Glasses Guy is really not Kazuya Shibuya._

"Oh, A guest is here." a tall man with brown hair said as she look at Mai.

"Sorry for intruding. I'm Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you ." Mai said and bowed.

"The butler didn't introduced you so i was wondering who you are. What are you doing here?" A red-headed woman asked rudely but Mai just smiled at her.

"I am a part-time ghost hunter from England hired by the Former Prime Minister. John invited me for a tea so I'm here. I also plan to cooperate with SPR." Mai said and walk towards a certain young man.

"Will you accept my offer, Kazuya Shibuya-san?" Mai said and extended a hand to a black clad youth.

Everyone in the room gasped when she pointed the real Kazuya Shibuya. _How did she know?!_

"I'm not the boss." He coldly answered.

"Oh don't deny it any longer. John said that the boss is carrying some equipment but I saw the self-introduced 'Kazuya Shibuya' carrying a tray of tea. It was also said that SPR's President is cold and picky but the 'Kazuya Shibuya' here today seems to be cheerful and lively. Dont worry. I wont tell anyone since I understand that you don't want any attention." Mai said and smiled at him.

Kazuya Shibuya look at her and frown. He sighed and give up. He shooked Mai's extended hand and agree to her offer to team up.

"Aw... So she knew? And here I thought I can be Kazuya for a case. What a pity." the young man with glasses pitifully said.

"By the way, I'm Yasuhara Osamu. Im Kazuya Shibuya's assistant and stand in. It's a pleasure to meet you. " he continued.

"The pleasure is mine." Mai answered and smile.

"Are you sick? You're wearing a mask." Ayako Matsuzaki-san asked her.

"Oh yes but I'm alright. May I ask who you are?" Mai said.

"I'm Ayako Matsuzaki. A miko."

Mai tilted her head in confusion.

"A miko? What's that?"

" You don't know what a Miko means?" John asked.

"No. I am not familiar with it."

"She's a shrine maiden of Shintoism religion." John said.

"Oh.. Pure maidens, I see." Mai said as she look at the woman with so much make up on her face. She seems to be on her early twenties. 24, maybe?

"That's right!" Ayako said smugly but her face was ruined the next moment.

"So you're saying that in your age, you're still a virgin?"

"..."

"What the!! You!!!!" John and Yasuhara grabbed onto Ayako to stop her from hitting Mai.

"Whoa. Im sorry. Haha. I seemed to have touch a nerve." Mai said and she felt a heavy arm on her shoulder.

"Haha. Nice move, Kiddo. haha"

"You are?"

"I'm Takigawa Houshou. A monk from Mt. Kouya."

"Mt. Kouya? I've been there before. But since when did Monks are allowed to have a long hair? Are you an outcast?" Mai asked in pity.

"No! Being a monk is just my part time job!"

"Oh? Okay."

They finished their tea with such harmonious atmosphere and they proceed fixing their base and placing some equipments all around the mansion. Mai dont have anything to do so she helped as well. The butler was about to help her but she just eyed him to stay away.

**The Next Day**

"Its really strange..." Mai said as she look at the monitors.

"Why is the mansion like this? A room in a room, door leads to the wall, stairs to nowhere. Ugh. I wish I have a blueprint but the butler don't have it." Mai said and sit on the couch.

"There is no blueprint? Then we have no choice but to make one. Everyone, be ready and measure all the halls and rooms in this house later." Kazuya ordered as the others groaned.

"Ugh! Who would live in a house like this? The exterior is great but the interior is awful! I wonder why the Former Prime Minister bought this house." Takigawa-san complained.

"The Former Prime Minister is aiming for the house's location. This place is good for building a resort and a factory. He invested 2 million pounds just for this project." Mai answered them.

"Wow. That's many." Yasuhara said..

"The house was built in Meiji 10, around 1877. The building is said to have renovated so much that we cant even see the original building now. The building being renovated every year is somewhat strange. As for the reason why, we dont know. The first owner's name was Kaneyuki Miyama-sama. He owns many factories and is devoted to philanthropy. But during the financial crisis in Meiji 40, I think 1903, his health went down and died 3 years later." Mai said summarising the history of the house.

"The missing people are now 4 in total. including 2 maids that disappeared 2 days ago. Ugh. I seems to be missing something. I need to research more." Mai said as she crossed her legs.

"No need for that. Boss and his teacher is already working on it." Yasuhara said and smiled.

"Teacher? You mean Lin Koujo?" Mai asked

"No. Lin is his assistant. His teacher is a female."

"Oh?" Mai said and look at Kazuya who is reading beside her.

"By the way, do you own all of these equipments? They are all from Germany and is very expensive. One at least cost a hundred pounds. "

"Germany?! A hundred pounds?! That expensive?!" the others said.

"Yes, so do you know how to operate them, Shibuya-san?" Mai asked.

"Of course. Why would i be a president if otherwise?"

"Oh? But you're at least 18 right? If you're still in school, you would be the dream guy of every girl. Smart and Handsome." Mai said honestly.

The others look at the pair that is having a conversation. They smirked at Mai's praise like they knew what will happen next. Kazuya grinned at the young lady and look at her.

"You think I'm handsome,huh?"

"Uh.. I think?" Mai flinched at his reply and shivered. _I have a bad feeling.._

"You have a good taste.*

"Whaa--"

The others laugh and Mai's veins almost burst open realising that she's been played. _Oh my ghost! Sure, he's successful at such a young age but his narcissistic attitude is to the extreme! Does he think he is Narcissus?! Gosh! You'll die from this kind of attitude!_

"Funny! Really good, Naru-chan!"

The whole group stopped at her sentence. Even Lin who is unaffected a moment ago, stopped at his work and look at the woman who just said the last word.

"What did you say?" Naru-chan asked.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh? Do you like your new nickname? Its NARU-CHAN, The Narcissist!!" Mai answered.

The others laugh at the nickname. _Naru, The Narcissist?! Hilarious! _


	3. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth(3)

After breakfast, the SPR is divided into 2 groups and measure all of the rooms in the mansion. Mai, Takigawa-san and Yasu was assigned to the East and North Wing while Masako, John and Ayako was jn the West and South Wing. Naru and Lin went to the butler to gather more information about the case. The groups took a whole day measuring the house becuase there are so many complications.

"It measures square in the inside but we measure rectangle on the outside. What about the 3 meter space?" Mai asked as she look at the measurements.

"The situation is also the same to the others so the boss ordered us to double check it again and return to the base." Yasu said holding the walkie talkie in his hands.

"Well... Arg! Let's get this over with!" Takigawa-san said and continue his job.

All gathered in the base after nightfall and went to the dining room to have dinner with the SPR. Mai was always the one who last exited the room and the butler and maids entered the room to clean up. Mai is thinking about the case when she caught a strong scent of metallic odor. Her hands fall to her sides and trembled.

"Blood!" Mai exclaimed as her face turned pale and her hair almost stood up.

Two men wearing lab coats appeared in the dark hallway. The others who are preceding her were out of sight and it's only Mai and the two doctors. They're wearing gloves tainted with blood. With every second, they flash closely towards her like lightning. Her face went plaer than before. Her eyes tried to be calm but it clearly shows fear. They reached out to her and tried to grab her but Mai found the strength to scream and avoided their grasp. However, before she ran away, they flashed again and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged by her hair.

"No! ... No!! Let go! Let go! No!"

"...Mai! ...ai... MAI! Wake up!!"

Mai's eyes blinked and saw everyone from the SPR looking at her with worried eyes. She's safe.. Her tears that are streaming down finally stopped and her eyes came to life. The butler saw what happened and was about to call her but she stopped him by her eyss.

Mai look around her and saw the hallway she just walk in. It's a vision. She needs to check it. Mai struggled to get up but ended up falling halfway. Her legs grew more soft and fall into someone's arms.

"Mai-san! Are you alright?" Mai heard John asked out of concern.

"I'm alright. Take me to the base. I need to do something. I have acquired a new information."

"But Mai-san, you don't look good." Yasuhara

"I'm fine! I just need to work..."

Mai insist on walking while she's talking to Yasu but because of psychological shock, she passed out before she finished her sentence.

"Set up night-vision cameras and thermographs at some locations I will give later. Put equipments on the hallway where Mai collapsed a while ago too. Then set up condenser mics at the same places. Remember, no one is allowed to go anywhere alone."

Mai's eyelashes fluttered as she groan, complaining about the noise she keep on hearing. Her body is very tired and sore so she can't really move. She also wanted to sleep but there are noises around her.

"Mai.. Is she really okay? She said she got information.." Takigawa-san said as he look at the sleeping beauty sleeping on the couch.

"Keep your voice down. " Naru coldly scolded them and went towards the young woman.

"So noisy..." Mai

"It's still early. Sleep more. I will ask some questions later." Mai heard a low male voice speaking to her.

She tried to open her eyes but can't see clearly. She saw a silhouette of a man in black and she barely saw his hand reaching her forhead. From his voice, she can already identified who that man is.

"...Naru.."

Mai tried to talk again but Naru put his hands to her eyes making her sight black. Trying to struggle is no use at all. She has no strength. A moment later, she fell asleep.

_"Drip... Drip... Drip..."_

_Mai frown at tge noises that disturbed her sleep. She can hear water dripping. She slowly opened her eyes and rose up from bed._

_"What's that?... Water?..."_

_"Drip... Drip... Drip..."_

_Mai opened the bathroom door abd walk towards the faucet. She checked but it's totally closed. She was about to exit but she heard that dripping noise again and its more clearer than before. She look towards the location of the bathtub. It was surrounded by a curtain and she can't see anything. Her blood run cold when she can smell blood and saw dark liquid flowing from the bathtub to the tiled floor._

_That metallic odor grew more stronger and the dripping sounds ring more loudly. She forced her legs to walk towards the bathtub and grabbed the shower curtain. Her heart is beating faster every second. She had a bad feeling about it but she feels that she really need to find out what's behind the curtain. With a swish sound, she immediately removed the curtain as her heart stopped at the next sight._

_Dark red liquid filled the bathtub and a man with dilated eyes float on it. His body is very pale and blood is splashed around the bathtub including the walls and the curtain that she is holding. Mai's eyes widened even more but couldn't do anything. With a loud banging of doors, she jolted awake._

_*_

"Mai-san!!! Wake up!!! Mai-san!! Her eyes!!"

Mai felt her eyes blink and thought it was strange. Her eyes are opened??

"You're sleeping with your eyes wide opened! We though something had happened to you!" Ayako said noticing that her eyes went back to normal.


	4. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (4)

Mai look at the two girls in front of her. It's Masako and Ayako. Why is she sleeping with them? Mai smiled at them and greet them good morning. She then went to the bathroom and wash. Mai thought what could that dream mean... Blood... Bathtub... Man soaked in blood... She is somewhat familiar with it but she dont know why she can't point a finger on it. She need to check it out with her butler later. The two girls continue to ask if she's really okay but she just smiled at them and went straight to Naru.

"A vision? What did you see?"

"Two doctors wearing bloodied clothes and their labcoat had the name of Miyama Charity Hospital in it. They were about to grab me but you woke me up." Mai said.

"That's all?" Naru asked her.

"Yes. I'll research on it more later. And Naru? Thank you for waking me up that time." Mai said and smiled at the cold youth. Naru just nodded at her and continue his work but seconds later...

"You're welcome, **_Mai_**."

Mai flinched at the call of her first name. She had given the others permission to call her by her first name but she never gave permission to Naru. And at least, the others call her using honorifics but Naru has the guts to call her first name without honorifics! Is he insulting her?!

"Hey, you called me by my first name and as far as I know, this is not the first time. You called me disrespectfully since yesterday while waking me up!" Mai pointed out with a frown on her face but Naru just grinned at her.

"Didn't you do that too? Wuth the Naru-thing? You called me without honorifics." he answered.

Mai was about to retort when she realized his reply. _I called him without honorifics? When did i? _Her face showed confusion and then switched to being shocked and she returned to normal. It's really a pity that the others didn't see it. The moment Naru turned to her, she had a smirk on her lips but the next second, she got angry and glared at him. Naru was amazed at hiw her emotions change very quickly. He grinned and left the base for work, Mai just followed him but little did they know that a certain monk was beginning to be doubtful.

The moment the two left, the others began to talk.

"Hey, is she into Naru?" Ayako asked.

"Don't let everyone be like you, Old Hag. " Takigawa-san said earning a loud smack on the head from Ayako.

"Don't call me old hag!" Ayako

"Okay! Okay!" Takigawa-san answered walking away from the fuming Ayako.

"But are you not doubting Mai-san's identity? Her words.. Are they true?"

"Her vision? I think it's true. She doesn't seem to be the type who's just gathering attention." John said as he bite on his snack.

"Really? She said she's from England, why did the butler not introduce her?"

"I dont know. Maybe she's a guest. Why? Is she up to no good?" Yasu

" I dont know.. Maybe I'm just suspicious." Takigawa-san saud and shrugged his shoulders.

Igarashi-sensei invited Minami Psychic Research Center and SPR to perform a seance that evening. She also invited Mai but she refused saying she will observe. The butler rushed to Mai after they had dinner.

"Taniyama-sama!" he said as she was about to leave the dining room. The others look at them and Mai just waved at them and smiled.

"You can go first. Head Butler will accompany me later towards the room." Mai said to them.

"Be sure not to be alone." Naru said to her and walk away with the others.

Mai look at the worried butler and nodded at him. He lead her to the office and brought her a cup of tea.

"Did you tell Uncle what happened to me?"

"Forgive me, Taniyama-sama. The Master asked me."

"It's okay. What else did he say?"

"My Lady, your Uncle's aide said that an information was leaked about this mansion. Now, the Black Market was offering us information about the case with an unreasonable price."

"Oh? I think there is a rat under our roof. Find him and seal him off. About that information, but it in a low price. Blackmail the Black Market if you have to. Tell my personal butler about this and he will know what to do." Mai said and sip her tea.

"Yes, My Lady."

Mai exited the room with the butler and walk towards the room where the seance will be conducted. She suddenly stopped when she smelled blood again. She turn around but saw nothing..

_"...I don't want to die..."_

_*_

All the investigators gather in a room for the seance, including that 'Oliver Davis'. There is a round table on the center and candles in some areas.

"Igarashi-sensei, can you add some light here? My camera can't catch anything in a dark like this." the arrogant old man, Minami-san said to the old professor.

"Is that a regular camera, Minami-san?"

"Ah, yes. I carry it everytime I go to investigate."

The SPR crew frown at his sentence. A regular camera? Is he an idiot? Who would use a regular camera in a psychic investigation?

"Im sorry. We cannot add more candles. If we do, it will be more difficult to channel the ghost." Igarashi-sensei answered politely.

"There is a night vision camera spared in the base." Naru said signalling Yasuhara who is acting as his stand-in as boss.

"Ah, the can you please get it, Naru-san?" Yasuhara said and smiled.

"Yes."

"I'll go with you." Mai said and walk with him.

Watching the two exit the room, Yasuhara and Ayako bowed their head to gossip.

"Are they in a relationship?" Ayako

"No way. They only met for 2 days." Yasu

"Maybe love at first sight?"

"Nah! It doesn't exist."

While walking in the hallway, Mai keep on smiling and humming a tune.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Naru mentioned.

"Of course. Right now, it's better to watch that pig acting instead of startling it." Mai answered as Naru frown at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Tsk. Dont pretend not to know. I know you knew that Minami-san and that 'Oliver Davis' are scammers." Mai answered as Naru's eyes went blank. _She knew?_

"That Minami-san must be punished. The contract said that the case is very confidential yet he dared to call an impostor. What if it was leaked to the media? He also dared to deceived the Head of Clorance Family about hus fake agency. He must want to die. He would be in jail after this." Mai said in disgust.

"Oh.."

Mai was really furious when she first found about this. This result her to nag her personal butler through the phone until his ear bleed.

The two returned qith the night vision camera and set it up. Moments later, Yasuhara, 'Oliver Davis', Igarashi-sensei, the professor's assistant, and Minami-san sit around the table and hold hands. Igarashi-sensei's assistant, Susuki-san, is hholding a pen sit beside her.

"Please don't ever let go of our hands until the seance is over." Igarashi-san said and began to say some words.

The atmosphere became tense and after the professor finished her words, her assistant began to write on the paper in front of her in a fast tempo. Everyone look at her with awe. Banging sounds are heard and clattering of furniture can be seen. The candles are blown out and cries of agony rang into their ears. The temperature dropped in an instant and the cries rang even more louder. Takigawa-san and Ayako started chanting for exorcism and all went back to normal after minutes of battling. All the papers are scattered on the floor. Mai was about to turn on the lights when she felt someone behind her She turn around but saw nothing but the wall.

"No one's there."

Mai opened the lights and everyone was shocked qhen they saw what's written on the papers. Everyone checked if they have the same content...

"...HELP..."

Mai look around and saw red on a paper that is stacked beside Susuki-san. She walk towards it and saw whats written on it

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE."

Everyone heard her gasped and look at the paper on her hands. She was about to move but Mai saw Minami-san and that so called Oliver Davus squatted on the floor shaking in fear. They broke from the formation when the candles went out. Mai sneered at them and walk towards Naru.

"Idiots."


	5. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (5)

**BASE**

"So what do you think about it?" Takigawa-san asked them

"I believe it is a message from a ghost that is trapped in the house. What do you think, Masako?" Ayako

" I don't know but I was very overwhelmed by the cry of those spirits that I can't sense very clearly. I'm also nauseous ever since I entered the house. I keep on smelling blood and I sometimes cannot handle it." Masako

"So that's why you're fainting very often." Ayako

"Can you handle it until the case is solved? I will call the Corporation to terminate your contract so you can rest." Mai said to her with a tinge of worry. She is holding her phone ready to call.

"Corporation? I thought it's the Former Prime Minister that hired us." Yasu asked as all look at her suspiciously.

"Eh?" Mai's eyes twitched as she realized her mistake. She was about to lie but she realized that this group is not bad and her cousin is with them so better tell them the truth.

"Your true client is the MT Corporation. The Former Prime Minister is just a face to cover it." Mai said as she sip her tea.

"A face? MT Corporation?!" Ayako said in surprise.

"Yeah?" Mai asked innocently, confused at her reaction.

All the SPR members except Lin and Naru cane to her with twinkling eyes.

"MT? As in MTC?! Oh my gosh!" Ayako

"You're from England so it's no doubt that it's that MTC! The No. 01 company in Europe for 13 years!" Yasu

"Yes! And all their products and services are top notch! Most well-known persons are recommending them as well!" Masako

"I admire MTC since young! I can't believe they will hire us!" Takigawa-san

"Other priest are also regulars of MTC so I heard a lot about them." John.

"My father said that a cousin of mine is working there too. He said he will be the next heir of the MTC and Clorance Family." Masako

"Aw!. Lucky! Masako, you need to introduce us to him!"

Mai looked at Masako and the the others talking about her. She pouted and crossed her arms. _ Masako, your dear cousin is here yet you don't even recognize me. Uncle said you will have time to meet me before this case but you always say that you have a meeting with your friends!_

"Well, anyway, Quit or not?" Mai asked.

"I think I will stay and try to observe some more." Masako answered and smiled at her but Mai always had the feeling that she's a bit hostile to her. She don't know why.

"But Mai-san, you work for MTC?" John asked.

"More or less."

"Wow. Did you see the acting President? I heard that he made MTC more successful than before making the Empire grew more all around the world." Yasuhara

"Yes. I've seen... him..."

Mai coughed. _Of course, I see HIM! And he's not a he! She is a SHE!_

Mai almost puked blood at the thought. They think she's a male? This is ridiculous! What other rumours are created about her?

Mai slept in the same room as Masako and Ayako. She also realized that they are not bad and she spent more time with her cousin, Masako.

That night, Mai willed herself to do astral projection but she failed.

"What happened to me? I always succeed everytime I did it." Mai said but after trying, she gave up and sleep.

The next morning, Naoko Susuki, Igarashi-sensei's assistant, disappeared. No one know where did she go. The butler asked all of the servants if they ever saw Susuki-san but none of them saw her. The butler also asked help from the locals if they ever saw her. Minami accused her of running away out of fear but Igarashi-sensei said that all of her things are left here including her contacts and she can't go anywhere without her.

They alk went on groups to search for her in the mansion and even checkinv the footages from the cameras but with no avail, they didn't find her. With the Blueprint that Lin made from the measurements they got, the SPR continues to search for her and was about to take a short break near nighttime but John unexpectedly stumbled.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked and help John up.

"I'm fine. The floor is uneven here." John answered and look at the floor.

"Look! There is a handle here." Yasuhara saud and pointed at it.

Mai tried to pull it up but her strength is not enough so Takigawa-san took over. He pulled it up so carelessly with a loud creak resulting the dust to come up suffocating them.

"Takigawa-san!" Mai, Yasu and John screamed at him complaining.

"I'm so sorry!"

When the dust went down, they saw a ladder heading down. Mai pointed a flashlight on it and saw something. Takigawa-san, who saw the same thing went down to get it. Mai took the dirty white cloth from him. It is dusty so she clean it up a little. She flipped it and her eyes went wide at the word embroidered on the lab coat.

"Miyama Charity Hospital."

It was the same as the labcoats the 2 doctors in her vision was wearing. They reported it to Naru and pointed the location of the secret room on the blueprint they created.

"What do you think is in the pockets" Takigawa-san asked as Naru rummaged the lab coat's pockets.

"There is something in the inner pocket." Naru said and show them an ancient money.

"Wow. It's my first time seeing one." Yasu said as he look at it.

"There is something written on it." Naru said and handed the money to Yasu.

"--Out... Ura... ?... To--Listen... Die... All--are ...re?...Came..." Yasu and Mai read at the same time.

"What kind of Japanese is that?!" Ayako complained.

The door opened and Igarashi-sensei together with Masako came into the room and said that Susuki-san is not in their home. She also told them that she begged 'Oliver Davis' to use his psychometry using Susuki-san's things but they gave her an excuse that he is not feeling well. The professor is devastated and helpless.

After dinner, they all went back to the base. Mai went on guard when she saw a shadow outside the window. The others were also surprused by it and trembled.

"Who's there?!" Mai asked and opened the window.


	6. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (6)

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_****_I AM SORRY I JUST UPDATED NOW. HAHA. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOONER._**

All turned their head towards the window and saw that shadow. Naru,who recognized that silhouette immediately opened the window and a woman in her early twenties entered.

"Madoka! That was dangerous! What if something wrong happened?!" Naru scolded as he assisted the woman to enter.

That woman just giggled and look around her as her feet landed on the floor. Mai frowned hearing the name. _Madoka? I heard that name before._

Madoka saw the SPR staffs and smiled at them. The latter smiled back and bow at her. Madoka met them a month ago in Naru's office. She insisted helping them when she heard they'll be taking the Miyama Mansion Case. She greeted them one by one and she saw a new face looking at her with curiousity. She had a long brown hair that reaches her waist and a pair of chocolate brown eyes that look so innocent. She's wearing a simple black and white dress that makes her look like a porcelain doll!

"Waah! A human doll!" Madoka exclaimed and point at Mai.

"Madoka, its rude to point a finger at someone." Lin, who wasn't fond of talking, scolded her.

Madoka just chuckled and stretched her hand towards Mai.

"I'm Madoka Mori. Kazuya's teacher. Nice to meet you!"

_Madoka Mori?_ Mai finally remembered that name. She saw her at a social gathering once when she entered a party secretly. She's a professor at Cambridge University and one of the Directors of British Society of Psychic Research. Knowing her identity, Mai smiled even more and shake the woman's hands.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. It's a easure to meet you."

Madoka is the researcher they are talking about and she came to report it to them.

"I collected some information. I took a look at all bus and taxi companies all over Suwa Province and even check some inns and some stores. They did not see any person that matches Susuki-san's profile. I also check hitchhiking in this area and she don't have any name or description on any list I have gathered." Madoka said and handed a folder to Naru.

"I will search for more information and come to report it to you right away. "

Lin send Madoka out of the mansion and came back for dinner. Mai rest in their room after tea and entered the astral plane. And this time, it worked.

_She saw Minami-san's assistant, Atsugi-san walking strangely towards somewhere. Mai_ _tried to stop him as uneasiness rose up to her heart. But he never stop until Mai woke up from her slumber._

"Open the door! Please! This is Minami!"

A loud knocks echoed from the door. Ayako cursed as she was startled awake and opened the door with a fierce face.

"What?!"

Masako woke up too and look at the panting old man in front of their room.

"Have you seen Atsugi?! He's nowhere to be found!"

That morning, all gathered in the lounge. Like Susuki-san, Atsugi-san disappeared like popped bubbles.

"Well... Minami-san... Is there any reason you haven't asked Dr. Davis to do something? The doctor has helped those who were in dire situation but he's doing nothing now!" Igarashi-sensei saud at the now exhausted Minami-san.

The old man snapped from his dazed look and look around him. He can see doubt in their eyes and he knew they are beginning to suspect the man he brought along. He has to do something.

"He had been busy lately and--"

"But isn't this an emergency?! Please ask him to use his abilities to find Susuki-san and Atsugi-san. Minami-san, your own assistant is now a victim! Are you really going to sit and do nothing?!" The professor said despite the suspicion she had for the person.

" I already told you that the doctor is not--" Minami-san

"Stop it.." Mai said coldly and waved her hand graciously.

"Igarashi-sensei, you should stop begging an impostor."

Everyone, except some people, was shicked at what the young woman said. _Impostor?_

"How dare you say that the Dr. Davis here is an impostor! It's an insult to--"

"Head Butler, please hand over the evidence." Mai said interrupting him again and the butler handed a flashdrive and a folder to them.

"I admit that I enjoy the show the two of you made but the situation got out of hand and you're no longer funny. In this flashdrive is the recorded video of you talking about your scheme. And the folder contain your true identity and crime records. I already called the police and... Oh! They're here!" Mai said enthusiastically as the sirens grew more louder.

The police cars came into view and the police arrested the scammers. The room was filled with silence as the door closed. Igarashi-sensei cried in extreme emotions as Mai and Masako pat her back to console her.

"Igarashi-sensei, I think your current situation can't help you with the investigation. It's best if you go home and rest. We will udate you if we ever find Susuki-san." Mai said and the butler assist her the moment she nod her head in consent.

"Are you gonna back out as well?" Mai asked the SPR as she put down the phone after saying that another investigator back out to her personal butler.

"No. We will continue." Naru answered and Mai smiled at him and continue talking to the phone for further report.

"There are so many secret rooms and in order to find the two missing person, we need to check all of them to see if there are some secret passages or doors." Naru began instructing as the SPR members begin their works.

Hours Later

Mai, Takigawa-san and John were on the same team again and they're assigned in the east wing to find some secret rooms . Ayako Matsuzaki-san and Yasu assisted Masako around the house as the latter is trying to channel some spirits.

"I found a door!" John exclaimed and point a door located beside the stairs or rather a half of the door is covered with stairs.

John push it open and dust came out like usual making them cough. The door was small and Takigawa-san can't get in so John went in instead and later he came out of the room with a huge portrait on hand.

**BASE**

"Self portrait of Urado, Meiji 32." Yasu read the note on the back of the portrait.

"Who cloud he be?" Masako asked.

"We dont know yet but the pen name is Urado." Takigawa-san said.

Mai and Naru sat on the opposite side of the couch and think what the portrait means as they look at it. The young man is holding a pen and a black notebook looking like a model while the young woman lean her head at the back of her hand as the other hand rest comfortably on her right leg making her look like a human doll. The others frowned at the sight of the two beautiful young species.

"Damn, they're gorgeous." they breathed and sighed their hearts out but unfortunately, the two didn't noticed their complaints as they were solely focused on the painting.


	7. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (7)

That night, Mai was planning to sleep in peace but unexpectedly...

_Mai abruptly opened her eyes and saw those men in labcoats. Her eyes widened and tried to move but she can't. She wanted to cry but no sound can escape her mouth. They grabbed her arms and the next thing she knew, they were in front of a door. The other doctor opened it and walk through. Her body is limped and helpless. She can't even cry for help. She can see the surrounding even though it's dark. She can see her walking on a soil barefoot and see the maze they're walking through._

_"No! Stop! Let go! I don't wanna go in there!" Mai tried to scream but she can't hear her voice._

_They entered a house and reached a room on the second floor. The fire was lit in the fireplace and there is a glass of wine on the table._

_"Someone have been here."_

_They walked through a corridor and reached a room filled with tiles. A moment later, she saw herself wearing a white kimono._

_"What's happening?! Why am I wearing a kimono?!"_

_Mai repeated to herself that it was just a dream but her heart is so scared that it tells otherwise. She was forced to lie down on too of a laboratory table. She saw helpless and tears began to flow down her cheeks as she was tied on it._

_One doctor placed a bucket below her head and she saw the other cleaning a big knife on the corner. She knew what will happen next and keept shouting for help trying to wake herself up but it seems so useless._

_She felt a cold thin metal on her neck as her eyes widened even more and paled._

_"No..."_

_*_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!"

It was acold night and all people in the mansion woke up with a start when a cetain girl screamed. Masako and Ayako saw a girl screaming with widened eyes. It's the same as before. Her eyes are lifeless like the dead and worry flashed through their eyes as they tried to wake the girl up.

Loud banging on tbe door together with Takigawa-san's voice came and Masako went to open the door. Ayako can't wake the girl up with words so she was left with no choice but to slap her. Mai went silent as she stared at her side. Her brain is processing all she saw. _Laboratory... Blood... Bathtub... Doctors..._

The SPR look at the girl with worried eyes as Ayako and Takigawa-san help her sit. She was shaking all over as she calm herself down. She really want to have a tea right now but she can't even find her voice.

Mai hugged herself tighter and she can't even hear the others who are talking to her and the door opening and closing. She smelled the calming scent of Earl Grey and lift her head to find it. A man wearing dark blue pyjamas came to her view and gave her a cup of warm tea. Mai slowly got the cup and sip the content. She sighed and look at the young man, she smiled.

"Thank you, Naru."

**BASE**

Mai relay her dream and the room went silent. Everyone thought about it seriously and the air got tense. But a loud knock on the window all shocked them dumb. Lin went to open the window and as usual, it's Madoka with her creepy entrance.

"Wow. If you're not one of us, I would think of you as a house thief." Yasu said and winked at her.

"It's always fun to have you all startled." Madoka answered and laugh. Madoka noticed a girl shaking on the couch. Her hair is messy and her body was covered with a blanket.

"Oh my. Dear, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Madoka asked as she hugged the poor girl.

"I-I'm alright. Yes. You must have come here for your report. Please proceed." Mai said and smiled.

"Alright." Madoka said and turned serious.

"While i was outside the mansion, I came up with the idea of counting chimneys in the mansion. I came up with twelve but I recently recalled that there are only 11 chimneys on the report you made."

"There are only eleven." Lin answered.

"One more thing, when we look closer, the chimney in the middleof the house look odd. It was wider and older than the others. I have a picture here." Madoka said and showed a picture.

"The mansion is just a villa so I went to Miyama Main Residence in town. We asked the villagers about Kaneyuki Miyama-san. They say that he's very meticulous and eccentric. He helo people but his heart is not into it. They also said that it was just a front to conceal the terrible things he did."

"Apparently, Kaneyuki-san was physically weak since he was young." Madoka said flipping the paper.

"He's sick?" Mai asked as she sit straight on the couch.

"Yes. Since childhood, he is been told that he wouldn't live long and he often went abroad for medicak purposes. One day, after coming overseas, he was accompanied by 2 manservants."

"Two? A-are they doctors?" Mai asked as she trembled once more.

"Yes. At least they had a license. Kaneyuki-san hired them abroad and eversince they came, Kaneyuki-san moved to this mansion vilka to kive permanently. Since then, Hideyuki Miyama-san, Kaneyuki-san's son, who also lived here started to act strange."

"How is that?" Naru asked.

"He started the renovation of the villa and he didn't allow any visitors to come saying that he was just keeping something from coming out. He chased away all of the servants and hire new ones almost every month saying that the previous ones ran away. Some hunters often say that there was a nauseating odor coming from the house and it smells like blood and decay."

The base went silent again the air got even more tense. _What the devil is this?_

"Ah! I almost forgot to tell you. Sususki-san and Atsugi-san disappeared in this house so you proclaimed that the whole residence is dangerous but I heard that children from nearby houses would often play soccer at the Mansion's backyard."

"Children?" Naru

"Yes. The backyard of this mansion is huge and children would play her but theys stopped coming since the disappearances began."

"Hm.. Madoka, could you tell who is in the portrait?" Naru asked and show the portrait to his teacher.

"Oh! That's Kaneyuki Miyama-san himself!"

"But I wonder what Urado mean?" Takigawa-san and Masako asked.

Mai clenched her fists and slowly piece uo the puzzle. Blood... Bathtub... Illness... Kaneyuki-san... abroad...

Naru look at the copy of Madoka's report. _Scent of Blood and Decay.. _If they take Mai's dream into consideration and the information they got. It really made up the picture. Everyone shivered at the thought. Kaneyuki-san is killing people for what? Why is he abducting people and killing them? Just when one of them was about to speak, they heard a loud thud and saw Mau shivering on the floor with large eyes.

"Mai!" Naru said and assist her.

Madoka was shocked that Naru is so gentke with the fairer gender. He had never seen him like this before. She look at Lin but the latter just gave her a shrug.

"Mai, What's wrong?" Naru asked as he hold her shoulders.

"Mai, are you okay?" the others asked worried at her condition.

"Ur... Urado... Naru... Listen..." Mai said clinging on Naru, gripping his clothes tightly.

"What is it?"

"Urado is Vurado, Naru..."


	8. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (8)

"... What?..." Naru asked in surprise.

The others went silent for a while thinking of what Mai mean by it until...

"Ah! Vurado is the vampire, Dracula!" John exclaimed realizing who that man is.

"What?" Takigawa-san

"Vampire?!" Ayako

"Impossible! Vampires are not true!" Yasuhara

"No. That's not what he mean. Dracula is a character of a novel of the same name. It was published by Bram Stoker in the 19th Century. However, this Dracula had a model that existed in real life." Madoka said explaining it.

"Yes. Although vampires dont exist, there was this human named Vlad Tepes. He was a king who ruled the region of Wallachia in Eastern Europe during the 15th Century. "Tepes" is usually translated as "The Impaler". He was called "The Impaler" for mercilessly executing and impaling his citizens who lie or stole, and enemies who tries to invade his country." John added.

"But how did Vlaf became Dracula?" Masako asked trying to ignore the painful scene of Naru hugging Mai.

"Vlad's father was called "Vlad Dracul". "Dracul" means "Dragon" but it can also mean "Devil". And "Dracula" means "Dracul's Child", in other words, "Chid of the Devil". At the time, Kaneyuki had traveled abroad, the book,Dracula had already been published. There's no doubt he would've known about that novel." Naru said.

"Whoa... Kaneyuki-san and Dracula or Vlad do have some similar traits." Madoka said.

"There is one more thing." Mai said gripping Naru's arm more tightly.

"The time I collapsed in the hallway, I had a vision of those men wearing Miyama Charity Hospital labcoat. They're about to grab me when I snap out of it. After that, I had a second vision while sleeping with Ayako-san and Masako-san. I saw a man floating on a bathtub of blood.." Mai

Naru and the others stood still and silence reign again.. Naru slowly piece uo all the events while Mai continue explaining.

"Everyone, you must know that Vlad Tepes is often confused with the Hungarian Countess named Elizabeth Bathory." Mai said.

"Bathtub of blood.. Hungarian Countess... Don't tell me its the countess that fears getting old so she killed many young girls to maintain her beauty!" Ayako and Takigawa-san said.

"Yes. Elizabeth Bathory would fill a bathtub with their blood and she would soak in it and even drink it." Naru

"It was very likely that Kaneyuki-san knew about this story. I think he couldn't stand his illness so he probably thought blood would preserve his health just like Elizabeth did." Naru added.

"But why would he target Susuki-san and Atsugi-san? The staffs lived here for months and we only came here few days ago. Why are we being targeted?" Takigawa-san asked casting a suspicious look at Mai.

Takigawa-san has been thinking that maybe the staff is the culprit of all the phenomena and Mai is really suspicious. Why would the MTC hire her? She is obviously only 18 years old. Why would they trust her? He told this to Naru but he just said that its impossible and didn't state any reason. So he made Yasuhara dig about the girl's background.

"I think his target are young people. Like Elizabeth Bathory, he believed that young people's blood can make him live longer." Madoka answered looking at her research.

"Young people?" Masako

"Look, all the missing people's ages are all under 22." Madoka said and present her datas.

"W-what?"

_Young people??_

"About the message on the ancient bill... I already figure it out." Mai said as she scribble on a paper. She showed the words she wrote to them.

**"Those who came here are dying. Listen to those who Urado murdered. Get out!"**

The base got silent again and went tense.

"Of course! In Meiji Era, characters are read from left to right so when we rewrite it and use some clue to fill the characters that are erased, this message will be the outcome." Yasuhara said as he clasp his hands.

"We also found a labcoat from the hospital so it's possible that they are the doctors that are murdered here." John said in horror.

_So the staff are out of the case? But Mai Taniyama, who is she?_ Takigawa thought as he piece up all the events.

"Do you think, Hideyuki-san, His son, knew alk about his father's deed?" Takigawa-san asked.

"Probably. I also think this is the reason why he renovated the mansion every year." Naru answered as he look at Mai.

"Maybe this is also the reason why spirits here cannot escape making them create many extreme emotions." Masako said sadly

A knock on the door sounded and the butler head in holding a thick folder. He bowed and went to Mai.

"Taniyama-sama, this is the information we bought from the Black Market." He said and hand the folder to Mai.

"Black Market?"

"Someone leaked information to the Black Market. As a result, they blackmailed the former Prime Minister's Residence and offer an information about the case at an unreasonable price." Mai answered coldly, straightening her back as she flip through the pages.

The butler saw the awful look of the Lady so he fixed the blanket on Mai's shoulder. The Lady allowed him to treat her as the Lady if the case is almost solved. Seeing that the case cane to light, he didn't hesitate to show his respect to the only Lady of Clorance Family.

Mai just let him and ignored the shocked expressions of the others. She regain her composure and crossed her legs as the butler fixed her messy hair. The air of nobility came from her and it made the others confused, well except for some people.

_A noble? Just who is she?! _

Mai frowned and hand the folder to Naru. Naru skimmed through the pages and was shocked at what the report say. The others read with him as well and they are more shicked than the latter.

That folder contain all of the victims of Kaneyuki-san and their profile. As expected, they are all young and their corpse are nowhere to be found.

"203 people?! Unbelievable!! Just for his selfish wish to live longer, he killed 203 young people with bright futures!!" Ayako angrily screamed as she crumple the papers.

"And to think all of them are trapped in here." Masako said as she covered her mouth. There are tears forming in her eyes as she trembled.

"..."

"The case is solved. We need to leave. We're not safe here anymore. Pack your things and group yourself together. He is already dead but I'm afraid exorcism will be useless." Mai said and stood up. She turned to the Butler and said.

"You heard me. Help the SPR pack their equipments and announce that we are leaving the mansion before dark. I'll report this to Uncle and take care of the rest." Mai said and went to the door as two old women escort her.

"Yes, My Lady." The butler responded and bowed. He followed the others out as the SPR went still.

_My Lady?? Is she--_

"Yasu! Who is she?!" Ayako and Takigawa-san asked the teenager in glasses simultaneously.

"U-uhh..." Yasu said as he took a folder from his bag.

"She is the Lady of Clorance Family, the Former Prime Minister's Residence. She is Mai Clorance Tamiyama." Yasu said as he watched them.

"Oh! I met her in a party years ago! No wonder she is quite familiar!" Madoka said as she look at the profile.

"She is also the Heir of Clorance Family and MT Corporation. She is a 'SHE' and not a 'HE'. Oh, she's Masako's cousin." Yasu said and laughed at them.

"What?!?!"

"W-wait! Why would a distinguished person like her visit a haunted house like this in person when she can just send people to investigate?!" Takigawa-san asked.

"Apparently, this project is really important to MTC. They not only want to make this mansion as a resort but it is also perfect to build a secret Headquarters. At least, this is what I heard from my superiors." Madoka said.

"They want to build an Empire here in Japan so in order to keep this project, the CEO personally came here to monitor." Naru said and put the folder down.

"So you knew about this matter?" Madoka asked her student.

"Yes. I personally investigate since you insist taking this case. However, I did not expect her to come." Naru said and sat down graciously.

"But why would she come in disguise?" Takigawa-san asked.

" I heard that Young Lady Clorance hate people fawning at her so I think she went here in cover just like our boss did." John said as Yasu and Madoka nodded at his answer.

"Wait.. What does she mean Exorcisms are useless?" Ayako asked.

"Urado and all the spirits here all turned into monsters as the time passes. Urado already turned his back against God and only willed to sacrifice lives and live in this enclosed mansion. We cannot handle all the spirits here and we may be trapped in here if we ever persist and will never able to leave like the spirits here. Also, We are ghost hunters, not demon hunters. There is nothing we can do." Naru said to them.

"We understand.." they answered after a long time. They cannot do anything now. The case is solved. The others went in group and pack their things in silence. They are very silent that they didn't noticed someone taken away.

"No! Masako is nowhere to be found!"


	9. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (9)

"No!" Mai screamed as her heart beats faster. _Not my cousin!_

"Mai, please calm down first." Ayako said but her voice is trembling. Masako is in Danger.

"What happened?" Naru asked calmly as Mai tries to calm herself down.

"We were just packing our clothes and I was just a meter from her but when I took my eyes from her for a second, she disappeared!" Ayako said as she comfort the trembling girl.

"Mai, are you okay? ...Mai!" Naru asked as he strode next to her.

Mai is very dizzy as waves of fear and sadness. She can't hear Naru clearly and her vision is blurry.

_The moment she can see clearly, she saw herself on a mirror. She's wearing a blue kimono and she's carrying a tray of wine and glasses._

_"Why am I doing here? Where am I?" Mai asked as she look around._

_She's walking towards the second floor. Her hands are shaking and the glasses on the tray are making a sound. Mai felt nervousness and fear all over her as she step forward towards the door. She opened the door and saw a fireplace glowing. She put the wine and the glasses on the table beside it. The door inside the door opened and her fear grew even more. She saw a man with bloodied lab coat. Her eyes widened as she bowed her head in a hurry. Mai knew she's having a vision but she can't help but to feel fear too._

_"Leave!"_

_Mai hastily pick up her legs and ran away. She went straight to their cottage and caged herself in her room. She wrapped herself in blankets as she trembles. After a while, she feel asleep._

_She opened her eyes as she heard knocks on the door. She heard voices and she trembles again in fear recognizing those voices. Her body cannot move because of fear and noticing that she's not responding, the people outside opened the door and drag her outside despite her cries. She knew what will happen to her after they drag her out of her room but no matter what she do, she can't free herself from her tragedy._

"No!!!" Mai screamed as she rose up from her slumber.

"Mai!" Naru said shaking her awake. Mai stopped as she look at the good looking young man in front of her. His face is full of worry as he let Mai hug him tight.

"It's okay.." Mai heard Naru say as she sighed in relief.

_Right, he is here._

They began their search for Masako after Mai fainted. Naru and John stayed with Mai for safety as the others break some walls to reach the Main house that was covered. They already found an entrance but they need to break one more wall to reach the main residence underground.

Mai and the company went to where the others are working and the last wall is bombed. The servants are moving out something covered with white clothes. But by the smell of blood, Mai knew they found corpses in these secret rooms.

"We are ready to enter." Takigawa-san said as he hold a flashlight.

Mai was about to walk towards them but she felt someone held her from behind. She can feel ice cold hands gripped on her arms as she was dragged.

"Na..Naru!" She screamed as she reached her arms towards the youth in front of her.

Naru felt something cold behind him and heard Mai screamed his name but when he turned around to hold Mai, she already disappeared.

"Mai!!"


	10. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (10)

"No...Mai!!.. Mai!!" Naru screamed as he reached out to nothing. His voice is trembling as he tried to look for the woman who disappeared beside him seconds ago. His heart is beating faster and anger rose up to his heart.

_'She was just beside me! How...'_

"Mai!"

The others look at Naru in silence. He was calling for the girl's name in front of the dark wall.

"Whoa... She just pass through the wall..." Takigawa-san said in shock.

"How could this be?" Ayako and John exclaimed not knowing what to say next.

Lin look at his charge standing quietly in front of the wall. He walk near him to protect him just in case they trued to take him like they did to Mai. He never saw Naru act flustered like this. Even when his brother died a year ago, he never act this way. Does this mean that girl mean so much to him? But how? They never met before until recently.

Naru took out a walkie talkie after being silent for a few minutes. He called Yasu and Madoka to inform them of what happened. They made the servants leave and after that, he lead the Lin, Ayako, Takigawa-san and John towards the hidden main house.

Little did they know that someone is watching them in surprise.

Mai watch the gloomy black clad youth who lost control of hinself a while ago. She knew that Oliver Davis is so composed that even his work or revenge is done in a calm way. She never thought that her disappearance would stir up a storm in him.

"Why_ would he react like that?... Nevermind. I need them to where Masako and my body is. I'm just they brought my body to that laboratory. I need to go back to my body and save Masako immediately."_

* * *

Naru anxiously tried to remember the way he saw from a vision after using his psychometry on Masako's things. He knew she was alive and was crying helplessly in that lab. Now that they kidnapped Mai too, that means the next sacrifice is near. Naru walked faster than anyone. Lin and the others tried to keep up with him but he didn't slow his pace down. Just when they were about to say something to him, he suddenly stopped when a crumpled paper was suddenly thrown at the gloomy Narcissist.

Naru look at the crumpled paper beside his left foot. Lin went to him for his protection and look around the place. Takigawa-san, Ayako and John also went on guard. Naru picked that paper and look at it's content.

It was a scribbled map leading to the mainhouse. There is a specific markings on where the lab is. Below is a couple of words written by a person with beautiful handwriting.

**_" This is Mai. I am in my astral form. This is the map that leads to us. I will be waiting. Be careful."_**

"Mai?" They asked, confused.

"Astral form? Whoa. Never thought she's that talented." Takigawa-san said disposing his doubts about her before.

"Let's go. We have to get there before they sacrifice one of them. " Naru said putting the paper in his pockets.

* * *

Mai saw her cousin crying when she arrived. She was hugging Mai's body as she keep on trembling. Masako noticed a spirit nearby and hug Mai's body tightly as she look at it guardly.

"W-who are you!?!" Masako asked in a trembling voice.

Mai smiled gently at her as she show herself.

"Relax, Masako. It's me." she said and went to her body while concentrating her consciousness. Mai's vision went black again and Masako saw her spirit fade. The next moment, Mai's body shook as her eyes opened.

"Masako, are you okay?" Mai asked firstly after waking up.

"Mai!" Masako cried as she hugged the girl tight.

"It's okay.. It's okay..." Mai said as she gently rub Masako's back.

"Let's leave. It's dangerous here." Mai said and they was about to turn and leave when they heard a raspy whisper from behind.

**" ...I don't want to die..."**

Their back stiffened as they heard that voice. Masako covered her mouth as she shivered. She hold unto Mai's clothes more tightly as she tried to compose her breath. Mai regained her calmness as she look at the corner of the room. She used the flashlight to light it and saw a blood-filled bathtub. The blood bubbled as a figure-like head slowly emerged from the thick red liquid in that filthy bathtub.

His face is disfigured and scary. He was coated in blood and his body is thin like a corpse. His tongue is wiping the blood on his lips and smirked at them.

"Urado." Mai said breathlessly. Her face was calm but her heart nearly jump at that moment.

"..More..." he whispered again as he emerged from his bath.

All of that blood belong to the people he killed to sacrifice. Mai stood straught and pray. She held into Masako and chant some spells to immobilize Urado for a while. He didn't move so Mai held Masako's hand and run towards the door but Mai was flung towards the wall making her lossen her grasp of Masako.

"Mai!" Masako screamed anxiously.

"Leave! Call for the others. I knew they're near! Run!" Mai said as she endured the cold hands gripping her arms.

"Quickly!" Mai roared as she saw her not moving.

"But Mai!"

"I said run! Run before one of them--"

"Aaah!!!"

Purple hands came from the darkness and pulled Masako by the hair. The other hand gripped on Masako's neck making her cough loudly.

"No! Masako!"

Mai struggled to be free but can't do anything. Masako's face is getting out of color as air can't pass through her neck. Mai chanted some spells as she was on the point of crying.

Those hands holding her disappeared and she went to save Masako. But she didnt expect that just as that purple hands let go of Masako, Urado would appear behind Masako and grip her hair.

Masako can smell blood as Urado's sharp teeth came into view. Urado lean unto her and she knew he is going to bite her neck. Her heart beats more faster as his head came nearer.

"No!"


	11. File 01: The Bloodstained Labyrinth (11)

Masako closed her eyes as she screamed. She was expecting pain on her neck but she never felt it. In fact, she fell down as the one holding her disappeared behind her. She opened her eyes as she saw Mai panting as she walk towards her. Mai helped Masako up and push her out of the laboratory. Mai was about to go bext but something pulled her towards the room and before Masako reach out to her hand, the old rusty door was already closed with a loud bang.

"Mai!!!"

* * *

Naru and the others just entered the main house when they heard Masako screamed Mai's name. Naru quickly run towards the sound and found Masako running towards them.

"Hara-san!"

Masako cried as she threw herself at Naru. Lin, who went after him sighed in relief as he saw the lady safe but Naru's face remain cold.

"Where's Mai?" Naru asked.

"Naru, Save her! She's captive by that monster!" Masako anwered as she pointed at the direction she came from.

* * *

Mai panted as she was held captive by that cold purple hands again. She exhausted her strength after using her PK to save Masako earlier. Psychokinesis cannot only make a thing move, it can also be solidified as an energy to destroy anything but it takes a lot of physical and mental strength to do it. Her uncle, the Former Prime Minister is the only one who knew she can use that ability and forbid her to use it but she's really desperate. She really needs to apologize to him later if she came back alive and is expected to be grounded.

Mai was stilled pinned to the wall. She can hear that dripping sound again and the smell of blood is eminent. On the floor, she can see footprints of out blood coming towards her. He eyes widened but she struggled to break free. Those footprints stopped half a meter in front of her and at that moment, her heart stopped.

"It's here.."

Mai slowly raised her head and her eyes widened even more when she saw that disfigured face close to her face. It is full of disgusting blood and it is very scary with his wide opened eyes. Mai is scared but she didn't look away. She turned her hands into fist as shr tried to struggle again.

"Let me go!!!" Mai screamed out of desperation and was about to give up but she never expected that someone will come just in time.

Baang!*

"Mai!"

Mai turned her head towards the broken door. She heard Naru calling her name. She look up and saw a young man sweating and panting. His hair is in disorder but nonetheless, he still look hot and handsome. Mai laugh at herself. She is in great danger but she has the time to enjoy a beauty? What a joke!

A whistle came and lights came flying towards Urado and he disappeared. Mai was also freed by that hellish grip. She collapsed as Ayako timely catch her.

"Are you okay?!" Ayako asked checking Mai for some injuries.

"Im fine." Mai answered and smile.

"Let's leave. Urado hadn't vanquished yet. I can only paralyzed him for a few minutes." Lin said as he help them out of the room. Naru hold Mai as they walk down the stairs.

"By the way, you look so haggard, Narcissist." Mai said jokingly as she held Naru's arm.

_"Haggard because of you." _Lin and Ayakosnorted on their minds.

"You have all the time to play once we get out of here." Naru answered slightly annoyed.

"Dont worry. Next time, I'll take you to a salon. You'll be more handsome then." Mai said as they ran.

"I must decline. You wouldnt take my handsomeness and faint if I go." Naru answered making Mai laugh and the other two almost puked in blood.

_Why are they flirting in such a dangerous situation?!_

Masako and the others met them on the first floor. Takigawa-san and John are protecting Masako. Naru instructed Takigawa-san to use explosives to the west wall to create a hole for them to get out of the place..

* * *

"Are we safe now?" Ayako asked as she lie on the grass away from the wall.

"Yes." Naru answered as he sit beside Mai.

"Urado has one weakness. He and the other ghosts cannot leave the house. It is proven that outside the safe is safe by the report of Madoka about children playing at the backyard and none of them disappeared."

"Thank God! We survived!" John said in relief as he look at them and smiled.

"Wow, Mai. I never thought you can do astral projection.." Takigawa-san said looking at the pale looking young woman.

"Yeah but speaking of real skills, what were those lights that attacked Urado a while ago?" Mai asked and look at Lin.

"Those are my Shikis." Lin answered and sat down to rest.

"Oh my.. An Onmyouji..." Mai said in amazement.

"Amazing, right? We thought he is just a techinician but he made so many hitogatas to save many students at a school case we have recently. That is when we also met Yasuhara. Naru made Yasu his assistant after that." John said proudly.

"By the way, we found Atsugi-san, Susuki-san and the maids' corpses in a room in the fist floor. Their bodies are stacked like dirt and all of their neck are slit. We also found bones in the room next to that. Others are arranged in a shelf like trophies and others are just scattered on the ground." Takigawa-san said.

"They are so many that it cannot be counted. I think they are the 203 people that are murdered in this house. " John seconded.

They went silent and the next moment, Madoka, Yaus and the servants came running.

"Are you all okay?!" Madoka asked them worriedly.

"Yeah. We are all okay." Takigawa-san answered.

Mai groaned as the butler assisted her up.

"Mai." Naru called as Mai turned to him.

"There are 2 choices for you to choose on. The first one is to allow this place to rot. Close it and forbid anyone to come in. The second one is to purify this mansion by fire." Naru said calmly making Mai sigh.

"Our things are already out?" Mai asked tbe butler.

"Yes, My Lady." He answered as Mai turned to Naru.

"Okay. It seems like the resort will be cancelled." Mai said as she smiled wryly. She turned her heel gracefully as she move to leave first.

"I'll meet you in Shibuya next week. You have worked so hard so I'll treat you anywhere you like." Mai said as she entered the car that was opened to her.

On that day, everyone left the residence leaving no one behind.

*End of File One*


	12. Bonus

As Mai said to them, she really went to their office one week later. She called making an appointment so she saw them complete when she arrived.

"Mai!"

Everyone stood up and greet her. Naru was left gloomily as he dont approved them meeting in his office. Mai look at Masako and smiled. She pat her cousin's head and gave her a bracelet.

"For protection from evil spirits." Mai said and put it on her. Mai was about to walk towards Naru but Masako handed a key to her.

"Thank you for this." Masako said and smiled.

"Oh? I thought you're not gonna return it." Mai said teasingly as Masako pout at her.

"Wow. What an exquisite key." Ayako commented as Mai put it on her pockets.

"Thank you for returning it. Uncle would be angry if I lost it forever. It's the key to the treasury house." Mai said.

"Treasury House?!"

"Yeah.. By the way, are you ready? The car is waiting outside." Mai said and smiled to them.

"Yeah!" They said in excitement. _Making the President of the world famous MTC is so rare! Gonna treasure it!_

"Im not going." Naru said as Lin nodded in agreement with his charge.

"Oh no! You're going. Just so you know, Ms. Madoka is waiting in the car and she would be disappointed if you two didn't go." Mai said as she show a smile of victory.

Naru and Lin shivered at the thought of Madoka. She is very demanding and she would force you to do things even if they didn't want to. The two sighed and followed the others outside.

Masako and the others show Mai alk of the tourist attractions on the area and they ate everytime they visit a place. They also went shopping and true to her words, Mai really took Naru and the others to a well known salon and changed into the clothes they bought.

"Wow! You two look stunning! " Yasu said as Masako and Mai came out of the dressing room.

Masako wore a limited edition pink kimono designed with sakura petals while Mai wore a pink summer dress. Mai look

at them and smiled as she saw them wearing the clothes they bought.

Ayako is in a white summer dress and wore a lighter make-up than before. Now, she look even younger.

Madoka and Lin wore matching clothes of black and white. Takigawa-san wore a brown shirt partnered with black trousers. John just wore a simple white t-shirt and dark green summer shorts that matches his angel and child-like appearance.

Mai look at Naru and as usual, he wore all black but his clothes is a bit stylish so he look very handsome this moment. Mai smiled and took out a photo of him looking at a distance. Mai smiked at the picture.

Masako saw her and look at Naru. She witnessed how close the two is while they are having fun and her heart aches but she just stay silent and try to enjoy the moment. She like Naru and she would do her best to make him like her back.

They went on a beach near the near the see and took a picture of them there. They ate on a restaurant nearby and enjoy new places. When the sunset arrives, it's already time for Mai to leave the country. They drove towards the office and put their shopping bags aside.

"Okay. See you soon!" Mai said and smiled.

"Goodbye, Mai! I'll send you the pictures through email." Yasu said to her.

"Goodbye! See you soon!"

"I'll visit you some time." Masako said.

"Okay!" Mai said and went to Naru. She handed him a check and smiled. Naru just nodded at her and put the paper in his notebook.

"See you soon!" Mai said and gave him a hug.

Naru stiffened at that moment. The others lookibg at them were also shocked by this. Yasu took his phone and capture the moment. He was the first one to recover.

_She hugged Naru! She is so bold! And Naru didn't push her away!_

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Let's meet again if fate agrees." Naru said after Mai took a steo back. He shook her hand and nodded.

"Hmmm!! Bye everyone!" Mai said waving at them while getting in the car.

_"I hope I'll meet them soon." _Mai said looking at Naru's picture on her phone.

_"Let's meet again, Oliver Davis."_

End

* * *

**Author Jira03:****Thank you for reading The Bloodstained Labyrinth! Thank you for your support! _****DISCLAIMER: I dont own Ghost Hunt.**


	13. Bonus 02

The wind aggressively blew as it pass through the open windows of SPR office. Yasu can feel the temperature dropping and the tension increasing. The Big Boss is staring gloomily at the iPod Yasu just gave him. A video clip is repeatedly playing on the gadget's screen. It was the first ever advertisement clip MTC made in Japan. But a certain Boss frown even further as he saw another photo of him in the clip.

Yasu was about froze when other members of SPR came into the office one by one. Even Lin is in the room with them.

"Hey guys. Did you see the MTC Advertisement Clip that is filmed here in Japan?" Ayako asked nervously feeling the cold temperature in the room. They all knew that the Big Boss is in a foul mood.

"Yeah.. I never thought Mai would use our pictures and videos for her advertisement." John carefully answered.

"And to think she fooled us in posing so graciously." Takigawa said helplessly.

"Humph! I will sue her for this!" Masako said crossing her arms.

"Hey now... Is it really alright to sue your own cousin?" Yasu said consoling the girl.

"But come to think of it, Mai never asked Naru to take a picture, why is his picture in the clip ? And he even look good too.." Takigawa said with a pout but...

With that, the room went even colder and sounds of Naru's fingers tapping the table are clearly ringing throughout the room. The others shuddered and straightened their backs.

_Oh no! Mai, you're dead!_No one spoke for a long time and they were about to die when Yasu's phone ringtone suddenly rang loudly that even Lin stiffened at the sound. Knowing who the caller is, Yasu quickly connect the phone to the room's monitor and Mai's pretty face appeared as the video call was answered.

_"Hi, Everyone! Long time no see! Trust you have been well?"_ Mai cheerfully greeted them but what welcome her is Naru's angry voice.

"**Mai Taniyama! Just what have you done?!"**

Everything went still and even Mai who is on the other line went silent for a while. They were surprised. They never saw the Big Boss lost control before. Lin's eyes widened as well since in more than 10 years that he spent with Naru, he never saw Naru shout like this.

_"Ahem... Re-relax.. I'm an excellent editor so all of your faces are not recognizable. Besides, some of you are wearing sunglasses. " _Mai said nervously.

**"Mai! Delete this Video this Instance!"**_"But... It was already released worldwide hours ago.. Billions of people all around the world already watched it.. I can't do that..." Mai said as she whistled_**"Mai!"**_"No! This is money! I can't say no to that. And besides, I'll pay you. Security will also be applied. Your identities will not be exposed."_Just as Naru was about to reprimand the young businesswoman, everyone's phones rang simultaneously. The bank texted them saying that millions are deposited in their accounts. The others were shocked at how much was deposited.

"Damn! Just how much money does MTC earn in just a video clip?!" Ayako cursed looking at her phone.

_"See? Win-win Situation, right?" _Mai

"This is not right! I will sue you for taking my pictures!" Masako said pointing her fingers at the monitor.

_"Haha.. How ruthless, Masako Dear. I'm so hurt! But your father signed a 5 year contract for you so you're currently a model of MTC Japan. So I'm not violating your rights.."_ Mai smirked.

"You--!!"

**"But your violating my rights!"** Naru retaliated.

_"Now,now... My one and only Narcissus, I know you love me dearly that you can't bear having me jailed in prison so no need to worry!" _Mai said in a playful tone and wink at the Big Boss.

**"Mai!!"**

"Wow... You can earn a big amount of money but being a model of MTC and you only have a few pictures at that?" Takigawa said in an amused tone.

_"It's good right? It's just a Surprise Thank You Gift for helping us solve the case at the mansion." _Mai said and smiled at them.

"Mai, you don't have to go to these lengths for us. " John said in his Kansai accent.

"Yeah.. It's our job after all." Takigawa said as Ayako nodded.

_"Nah.. It's okay.. You're my friends.." _Mai answered.

"Thank you, Mai!" Yasu said cheerfully..

"Now, how to spend the money?" Takigawa

"I'm gonna go shopping!" Ayako

"I guess I will treat the crew for a meal." Masako

"I can't spend much so I'll just have to donate the rest to the church." John

"Wow, John! You're an angel!" Yasu said as he show a thumbs up to the priest.

"Oops.. I gotta go!" Mai said waving her hand to them.

**"No! Mai! This is not over--!!!" **Naru said in a thunderous voice but Mai already ended the video call.On the corner of the room, Lin is filming the rambling Naru they are witnessing. It is his first time seeing Naru react like this. Although it's quite scary, it's very amusing. He just realized that Naru can also lost his control and that he is not a robot. Lin sent the clips to Madoka once he entered his office

Lin don't know if Mai is a good or a bad effect to Naru but he's thankful that she is able to bring out Naru's emotions one by one.

* * *

* * *

**BSPR, ENGLAND**Madoka is eating with the couple Davis and she opened that TV to watch the clips Lin had sent her. The first one is the MTC Advertisement and Madoka spurted the water she's drinking when she saw the photos and clips on the video.

_When did she and other SPR members became MTC models?!_Madoka even choked when she saw a familiar figure of black on the screen..

**"What?! Noll?!?!"** Madoka screamed loudly.

Madoka understand when she saw Lin's photos since she forced him to pose in front of Mai's camera before but Naru?! When did Mai took those photos?!

The couple Davis was even more dumfounded seeing the familiar figure of their son in the clip. They know their son is friends with the president of MTC and they also knew that Naru treated the girl so special but when did he allowed himself to be a model?

The second clip automatically played and it show Naru who is endlessly ranting Mai. The three who's in front of the table unconsciously dropped their dining utensils as their mouth is wide open.

**"No way..."** Madoka

**"Is he even the Noll that we knew?"** Martin

**"He must be possessed.."** Luella

**"Yeah... That must be it..."** Martin

**"When will we start the exorcism?"** Madoka

* * *

The exorcism didn't happen but Naru was so upset that he closed everything out of his sight to calm down. It continued for days so Mai didn't have a choice but to make time to go to Japan and coax the grumpy narcissist.

**End**


End file.
